Lemuel
Lemuel is an Angel who takes on the form of a Red Leaf Pikmin. Later on, he would be trained by Balatron and become his apprentice. He is a Starlight Warrior. He is the son of Twig and Fionna, and is the brother of Minako. History Twig & Pik-pik: The Show Sometime after Steve The Trooper Adventures Episode 3 in Circa 2027 AD, Twig and Fionna went to a doctor in Space Vegas to create a son, Lemuel. Lemuel lived most of his life on Colony 001. He's life long friends with his cousin Helios. He watched the anime Go! Space Detective Giccho Man!, which inspired his pursuit of "Justice". Lemuel's sister, Minako, was born shortly after, but was quickly snatched by the Light Warriors, thus Lemuel's relationship with her was sparse. Lemuel dealt with attacks from the Dark Hunters and his neglectful father. Though eventually, Lemuel became friends with The Shadowed One, even learning his real name. Lemuel's mental health dropped significantly when his parents denied him from pursuing his love interest, Sakura. Lemuel's parents believed Humans and Pikmin should not pursue romantic relationships, ignoring the fact that they themselves were a Human-Pikmin couple. Lemuel soon learns of his ability to put people to sleep on command and read people's dreams while they are sleeping. End of Twig & Pik-pik 2: Godslayer COMING SOON Steve 5-6 In Circa 2047 AD, Lemuel's father, Twig, abandoned his family to fight Steve again in Steve The Trooper Adventures Episode 5. Lemuel's trauma increased. His mother, Fionna, gained severe depression from Twig's absence, and this made Lemuel's mental health worse. Search For Mother In Circa 2048 AD, Balatron kills the parents of Helios, Coal and Belle. These kids plot to travel back in time to enact revenge on Balatron. They approached Lemuel to ask him for assistance in this plan, and he agreed. Lemuel, Helios, Coal, and Belle travelled back in time to Circa 2024 AD. Disagreements amongst the group caused them to split up. Coal and Belle went to the Shifting Jungle in search of the Panther Dragon (who apparently had a connection to Balatron); meanwhile Helios and Lemuel stayed in the Ruins Field to work with Vezon, as he had a lead on the Panther Dragon's position. They eventually all join up with Ember and his kids, Moss and Russ, unaware that these Pikmin are actually Helios, Coal, and Belle's grandfathers. Lemuel participates in a final battle in the Depths, Vezon is killed by an Everlasting Breadbug. The group of Pikmin open the doorway to where they believe Balatron to be. They barely manage to defeat Balatron, as the room caves in from the battle. Lemuel sneaks away and stays behind to affirm Balatron was killed. Balatron, alive, offered Lemuel a fair chance to kill him. Lemuel's anger overcame him, and he attacked Balatron. However Balatron twisted Lemuel's thoughts and the two connected on an emotional level. Lemuel decided to join Balatron. When Lemuel's cousins travelled back to the future, Lemuel remained in the past with Balatron. From Circa 2024-2049 AD, Balatron trained Lemuel into a proper Starlight Warrior. Lemuel significantly changed during these years, becoming colder, calculated, and gaining a misguided obsession of "justice". He became Balatron's most loyal follower. Lemuel eventually decided to maintain his Angelic form, and refused to ever return to his Pikmin form ever again. At one point, Lemuel was not confident in Balatron's mission, so Lemuel attempted to probe Balatron's dreams for a clearer picture. Although Lemuel only ends up seeing the dreams of Sans Jehovah ("everything") , and it almost drives him insane. Steve 8 In Circa 2049 AD, Lemuel assisted Balatron's quest for the Cosmic Gemstones. Lemuel killed many soldiers during this event, and never revealed to his father, Twig, that he had transformed. Lemuel fought Belle, Coal, and Helios during their attempts to defeat Balatron. Lemuel was redeemed by Helios, but continued to remain in his Angel form. He acquired the Infinity Gauntlet from Balatron. Starlight Platinum After Twig defeated Balatron, Maximum Warp attacked, and the Starlight Warriors entered Elysium to fight in the Starlight War. Unfortunately they never returned and were assumed dead, and the universe suffered major damage. With the universe's greatest heroes gone, Lemuel decided the fighting was not for the best of the universe. After many decades, he used his power, the Infinity Gauntlet, and the Sock Monkey Army to takeover the entire Galaxy. He built himself a new mecha, Platinum Overdrive, which transforms into his personal flagship and base of operations, the Throne of Broken Dreams. He began to round up potential Starlight Children, outlaw star power, and destroy the dream of starlight within them, to prevent another Starlight War. In Circa 2605 AD, Lemuel discovered on Colony 001, a secret village of Starlight Children held by Darkness the Angel. He sent his forces of Sock Monkeys to capture the children, including Abel, Dimitre, and Skye. Balatron had snuck aboard the Sock Monkey Ship in an attempt to find Tiffany, and teamed up with the Starlight Children to fight Lemuel and his forces. In the battle, Lemuel seemingly killed Balatron, but was defeated by Abel, after entering his mind. Lemuel decided to let the universe run its course, and if the Starlight Children pursue their own destruction like the previous Starlight War, then so be it. Lemuel now lives in isolation. In Circa 2608 AD, Lemuel secretly joined the universe in their attempts to defeat Maximum Warp and Sans Jehovah. Lemuel revisits his father and sister after over 500 years of separation, and they all redeem one another. Lemuel and Minako fight in a Cosmic Mecha known as Super Omega Dione Mamuel. Lemuel would live on to be the last living Light Warrior in the universe. STEVE G Timeline In the alternate timeline, Lemuel teams up with his little sister Minako as Starlight Warriors to battle Maximum Warp. Abilities and Traits He is significantly stronger than his father, but is more emotionally unstable. He is probably the strongest Starlight Warrior. He is efficiently trained in sword combat. Like all Angels, he is capable of flight and has limited ability to shape-shift, though he rarely uses either ability. He has the unique ability to instantly put anyone to sleep by reaching his hand out. He can also view people's dreams by touching a sleeping person's head. As a Cyborg he has enhanced abilities and is almost indestructible because he's made of Marysueium. Like Balatron, he doesn't need to use Mecha to channel his Star Power, however when he does use his Mecha, he has near unlimited power. Notes -Lemuel's favourite monster is -Lemuel never got into a romantic relationship with Sakura. Category:Characters Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures G Category:Pikmin Category:Search For Mother Category:Alive Category:Starlight Platinum Category:Main Characters Category:Angels Category:Twig & Pik-pik: The Show